Turning Point
by mdot
Summary: A life changing event happens to Noelle, that makes her reevaluate somethings in her life. Frank/Noelle
1. Chapter 1

I am a fan of Rookie Blue and I decided to write another Frank/Noelle Story, after watching the recent episode.

I do not own Rookie Blue.

**Setting:** A couple of weeks after Episode 3:4-Girls Night out

**Chapter 1**

So I am lying in a hospital bed, at the emergency room; with a fetal monitor strapped to my stomach. I hear my baby's heartbeat and I feel that the contractions having slowed down. All of this puts me in a place that I have never been before. Yeah, over the years I have "mothered" my fair share of rookies, with my tough love. I have cared for my families kids, but this is entirely different. It is real; I am going to be a mother. It took today's events, to shake me up and remind me of the life that I am carrying.

I can't believe I almost lost my baby. This precious life in me, which I have wanted for so long, I could have lost, because of my boredom? Or was it my need for action, or was it my reluctance to let go and allow others to do the job. What ever it was, it could have cost me my life and most importantly my baby's life.

I hear the door open, and I see Frank. He looks as I feel. The worry and fear is etched on his face. He comes over to me and pulls a chair next to my bed. He holds my hands, and looks into my eyes and I see the tears in his eyes. At that exact moment, I can not help myself and I start crying; releasing the tears that I have been so afraid to shed.

After some time, I stop crying and I hear Frank say;

"Noelle, I love you, and I love our baby. You scared me babe."

"I know, I love you too, and I am so sorry about today. I do not know what I was thinking." I start crying again.

"Shhh, Shhh it is okay. We are not going to talk about what happened right now. I just want to be here, with you and the baby" he says

I close my eyes, and I am reminded that this baby is not only mine. A part of Frank and I is growing inside of me. How can I, have been so stupid and selfish? I have been independent for so long, that I don't know that my life is not my own anymore. At that exact moment, I feel the baby kick and I open my eyes and I place Frank's hand on my stomach, to reassure him. He smiles, because he loves to feel him kick, as he says. This reminds me that I don't know what we are having and I do not want to know. All I care about is that he or she is healthy.

After a while, I hear the door open again, at first I thought it was one of the nurses ready to stick me again, but I see it is Oliver.

"Hey Honey, how are you and my god daughter feeling" Oliver says

"Laughing, I say we are doing well. And you do not know if it is a girl."

"Oh, I know it is a girl. Trust me. After three girls I know, these things."

Smiling I ask "how did you manage to get in here, by the way? They only let Frank in. My parents had to stay outside."

"Oh, I waved my badge and said official police business. They didn't ask any questions."

"Nice" I say

"Everyone at 15 sends their well wishes. They said to get well soon and they can not wait to bug you, about how much weight you have gained. Diaz has even volunteered to buy you food for any weird cravings, you may have."

Smiling I say" That is nice of him. Tell him that I will hold him to it"

Nervously I ask "How is umm Nash doing?"

"Well, she is a bit shaken up. She is fine otherwise. I think she feels guilty" He starts pacing "Noelle, why didn't you tell her? (voice cracking) Why didn't you tell anyone else? If she knew, she would not have taken you there. What were you thinking?"

Frank gets up and walks over to Oliver. "Oliver that is enough" I hear Frank say very loudly. "We are not talking about this right now. Noelle and the baby do not need any more stress."

"Noelle I am sorry, I am going to step outside for a minute." While he is walking away, I see him wiping the tears from his eyes.

At that exact moment, the tears start to come again. Why didn't I tell Traci? She is one my closest friends, I even let her stick a needle in my butt. I can't explain it. Once things started happening between Frank and I, I was so scared, excited and confused about this new found relationship. I just kept it to myself. Even when I found out I was pregnant, I could not share it. It took me months, before I even told Oliver.

"Hey babe" Franks says as he is wiping the tears from my eyes. It is okay, you do not have to process everything right now. All I want you to do is relax and try and get some rest. I will be right back I am going to talk to Oliver right outside and than I am going to try and find your doctor."

"Go easy on him, out there. He is just worried about me" I say

Smiling he says "I will try" He leans over and kisses me so sweetly, on my forehead, and walks out the door.

This time as I close my eyes, I find myself reliving that nightmare. I see him with the gun pointed to my head. I find myself, feeling how I felt before. I am afraid, and I start to panic. I am worried that things will never be as they were before.

**Thank You for reading, please review. What do you think of the story so far? **


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you, for all the great reviews so far. Enjoy the next chapter.

Also I do not own Rookie blue

**CHAPTER 2**

I step outside out of the room and I see Oliver, leaning on the wall near Noelle's room. Before I talk to him, I realize that I need to relax. I have so many thoughts running through my head. I want to scream and punch a wall, because today was not supposed to happen like this.

I am so upset at Noelle, but at the same time I understand why she did it. This is what makes her the cop that she is today; when she gets a case, she has to see it through to the end. She keeps on forgetting that she is pregnant and she can not act like she used to. Why didn't she listen to me? I knew this case was important to her; it is just as important to me. All I asked her to do was to trust me, and leave it alone.

After a few minutes, I take a few deep breaths and I walk over to Oliver.

"Hey Frank, I am sorry about what happened inside. I did not plan on saying anything at first, but then it came out." he says

"I know, I know, Listen Oliver, I get what you said inside, and I am sorry for yelling, but that was not the right time. She has dealt with enough today."

With a worried look, Oliver looks at me and asks," I heard what Noelle said inside, but tell me the truth, how are they really doing?'

I take a deep breathe and say "For now, the baby is fine. The contractions are not coming as often and her blood pressure is back in the normal range. They do not want her going into labor now, the medication they gave her earlier is working. They are keeping her for another day or so and if everything goes well, she can go home."

With a sigh of relief, Oliver says "Man that is good to hear. I was really worried about them. I had to come down and see for myself, that she is okay."

"I appreciate that," I say

With a nervous look on his face" well I know this is not the best time to bring this up, but we need to talk about what happened earlier today. The case is still open and this crazy man is still out there. We need to put an end to this."

Sighing I say" I know, we need to talk about it, but for the first time I can not think like a cop, or even staff sergeant. All I care about right now is about Noelle and our baby. Even though the doctor said things are okay for now, I am worried about them, that I can not think straight."

Oliver looks me in the eye and says "I get that man, I really do, but that is what this job calls us to do over and over again. We put our feelings, worries, and what ever else aside, and put others first. So yes being here for Noelle and the baby is important, but the last time I checked, worrying does not solve a thing. So if you really want to do something for them, be the man that you have always been- a leader and help us solve this case. After that you can Noelle, can really begin your life together. "

I start pacing, and I think about what Oliver said. When did he get so deep? I stop pacing and notice that I am in front of her door. I look through the window and I see that she is asleep, with her hands protectively on her stomach. I realize I could have lost her today. I could have lost them both.

This relationship that Noelle and I have started so quickly. It was a about year ago, I found a way to ask her out, when she was asking about having a meeting for something personal. I smile thinking back to how flustered she was, when I asked her out. Once we started having those Friday dinners, things between us started happening. I have enjoyed every moment of it. When she told me that she thought she was pregnant, at first I was confused and than I was thrilled. I have always wanted to have a few kids, a son to play soccer or basketball with or a little girl that I can spoil. In my head I had it all figured out, but today was not a part of the plan. All I wanted was for her to be safe, but she kept fighting me and wanting to do more at work. Seeing her like this solidifies how much I need her in my life, and I need to make sure she knows that. But first I need to take care of what is going on right now. Oliver is right; I need to get my head back in this. It is not about me anymore.

With a determined look, I walk back over to Oliver and ask "What do you have so far?"

"So I know this was not officially authorized by you, but we had to do something. Sam has taken some of the officers to the location where they found Nash and Noelle. Jerry is down there also trying to put the pieces together and find out anything that was missed. After Nash was checked out by the medics on scene, she refused to go to the hospital. She was questioned, and now she is helping Jerry out, as much as she can, but she is still a bit shaken up. The problem is that she was not in the in the same room as Noelle, she was trapped someplace in the building. So she did not get a look of the guy. By the time she found Noelle, the guy was gone and she found Noelle holding her stomach and screaming in pain. Also for someone reason, Nash and Noelle's radio and phone were not working.

"Okay, here is what we are going to do. I need you to call Sam, and tell him to meet me in the parade room and to bring Jerry and Nash. Leave a few other officers down at the scene. We need to look at this case again, with all the information that we have now. I am going to talk to Noelle's doctor very quickly and then I will ride back with you to 15."

"Sounds good, I will be waiting for you in the squad car."

While Oliver walks out, I walk over to the nurse's station and I ask one of the nurses, if I can talk to Noelle's doctor. The nurse tells me that she is not available, because she was called away for an emergency. So I ask the nurse can she give me an update on Noelle, and she informs me without Noelle's consent she can't share that information. Frustrated, I leave my number for the doctor to call once she becomes available.

I walk back to Noelle's room and I see that she is still asleep. I decide to not wake her up and leave her a text message as I am leaving the hospital.

"HEY, YOU WERE SLEEPING SO PEACEFUL THAT I DID NOT,WANT TO WAKE YOU UP. I EVEN SAW, SOME DROOL, ON YOUR FACE. I AM SORRY, I HAD TO LEAVE, TO TAKE CARE OF SOMETHING BACK AT THE BARN. I WILL BE BACK AS SOON AS I CAN. KEEP RESTING BEAUTIFUL. I LOVE YOU."

**Okay, what do you think so far? DID FRANK SEEM TO SOFT? LOL Reviews and suggestions greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter, Thank You for the great reviews! I do not own Rookie blue

Noelle's POV

**CHAPTER 3**

(Noelle, on the phone with her mom)

"Okay, okay yes Mom I heard you the first few times. Yes I am lying down and I am relaxing. No mom I don't need anything. Please mom you can stay home, you do not need to come back. I am okay. Thank you for all your help. Oh wait mom I have to go to the bathroom. Talk to you later, bye."

After I hang up, I finally can take a deep breath. My mom has been driving me crazy since I was discharged from the hospital, earlier today. She is great, but she can be so stressful at times. I am lying on the couch, still thinking about our conversation a few minutes ago. I am a grown woman, but she still treats me like a child.

Since I have come home, if I would let her she would hover over me, as if I were at deaths door, instead of pregnant. I tried to reassure her that I will be fine on my own for a while, and Frank will be coming over soon, and of course she sucks her teeth. I smile thinking back to the conversation we had, when I told her I was pregnant."

~~Flashback~~~

"_You're what?" my mom says _

_"Pregnant, yes mom I am pregnant."_

_I see her looking at me differently, putting two and two together. I guess she sees the change in my body. She now, knows why I have been avoiding her, for some time now._

_"Hmm, so how is that possible?" she asks "I don't see a ring on your finger. You know, I didn't raise you like that. Wait, you didn't go off and go do that funny stuff, and get yourself knocked up in some doctor's office? So unnatural, back in my day there was only one way to do get pregnant, and that is the old fashioned way."_

_"Okay mom, please stop, I really do not need to hear you talking about this."_

_"Please do not act like you do not know, how you and your sister got here." she says looking at me straight_

_With a disgusted and uncomfortable look "oh, can you please stop. I have not had morning sickness in a while, but you talking about this is making me feel nauseous."  
_

_With a serious look "Okay, okay, I will stop, but Noelle tell me the truth, did you go through with the IVL or IVF thing?"_

_"Yes mom I did go through with the IVF, and no the first time it did not work, but in the between time I met someone great." I say with a smile_

_She perks up and asks "ohh, yes finally who is he? Do I know him? _

_"Well, actually yes you do, we have been friends for a while now. We actually work together."_

_Her demeanor changes "please don't tell me it is that guy, what's his name, beast."_

_With a groan of frustration "mom you know his name is not beast, his last name is Best, but you can call him Frank, and yes actually it is him"_

_She sucks her teeth.. "I knew something was going to happen between you two."  
_

_"Mom, why do you do this? Why don't you like him We have been friends for a while and we are seeing each other now" _

_"Well evidently, you are" she says glaring at my growing stomach "So, is this man, going to make an honest woman out of you? I don't want to hear about you living with another man again, without a ring on your finger and bringing a baby into that mess." _

"_Mom, you know what I am tired of this." I get up and grab my stuff. "I did not come here for your opinion and judgment. I thought you would like to know that your daughter is having a baby, with the man that she loves. Yes Mom, I love Frank and I don't care what you think about him. Frank is a great man, and he is going to be a great father."_

_With that I walked out the house and slammed the door. _

~~End of flashback~~

That was a tough day, but it was victory for me. I finally had the last say and didn't accept the stuff she was saying about me or Frank. We have come a long way from that argument, and she is now "warming up" to Frank. When I was in the hospital, they even had a civil conversation. I still don't understand why she doesn't like him.

_Distant Knocking_

So lost in thought, I didn't hear someone knocking on the door. I get up and walk slowly to the door. Every time I get up from the couch, I feel like I have gained a few more pounds. Once I get there, I look through the peep hole and I am surprised to see Traci. I had expected it to be Frank; sometimes he forgets to use his key.

I take a few deep breathes, dreading this conversation and open the door for Traci. She looks at me for a few minutes and doesn't say anything.

As casually as I can, I say "Hey Traci, come on in, it's good to see you."

I see her about to say something, but than her eyes bug out, and I know she notices my stomach. For the first time I not wearing a Maternity shirt or hiding behind something, like I usually do at the barn. I know I look really pregnant, with this t-shirt on.

I look at her, and I see tears in her eyes and she looks at me says.. "Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?" Why did you make me put you and your baby in danger? Why Noelle, Why?

**Okay, for this chapter I tried to keep on the lighter side. I had a fun with the conversation between Noelle and her mom. Well thanks for reading… Please review and let me know what you think. **


End file.
